1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in determining whether or not a pregnant mammal has preeclampsia. For example, this document provides methods and materials related to the use of urinary podocytes and/or plasma microvesicles to determine whether or not a pregnant mammal (e.g., a pregnant human) has preeclampsia.
2. Background Information
Preeclampsia is a pregnancy-specific disease that affects about 5 percent of all pregnancies and remains a leading cause of both maternal and fetal morbidity and death worldwide. It is characterized by hypertension (blood pressure, ≧140/90 mm Hg) and proteinuria (≧300 mg in a 24-hour urine sample) that occur after 20 weeks of gestation. Proteinuria in preeclampsia is associated with characteristic renal pathologic changes of glomerular endotheliosis, which is considered to be a hallmark of preeclampsia in humans.